


MUFM Cutscenes and Short Fics

by fireynovacat



Series: Moon Chronicles: The Dark History of the Ground-shapers [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Nursery Tale, The Void a.k.a Cat Hell, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: A whole bunch of cutscenes and short fics from my murder mystery RP Murder Under Full Moon.





	1. A Sisters' Fight

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kite and Thrush argue. Specific Chapter two: referenced child abuse and being angry an abuse/neglect victim isn't mourning her abusers.

"Why aren't you grieving?"

The question threw Kite off and took a moment to process. "What?" She asked, stunned. The twopelt barely kept the exhausted slurs out of her voice.

"Why aren't you grieving?" Thrush asked again, staring her down. She really was the spitting image of Creek. "Do I have to?" Kite sighs. She's so exhausted. The Shaper Deputy hadn't slept since Creek's mangled body was discovered. Every time she closed her eyes she was caught in a loop of terror. She doesn't let herself sleep anymore. The simple solution. 

"Kite! Our parents died! They were brutally murdered and you don't care! Can't you not be heartless for once in your life and cars about somebody else for once?!" Thrush nearly screams.

"I'm not going to wallow." It's true. She has better things to do than mourn Creek and Lily. Like catch a murderer or train Learners. Finish the camp walls and dens.

"It's not wallowing! It's being a normal cat! Grieve for our parents!" Thrush is crying now, voice a hollow scream of grief and anger.

"Our? Our?! They were never mine! They hated me! Or at least Creek did and Lily was a Stardamned coward! No, I'm not sad! I don't have to grieve the cat that broke me emotionally and the cat who did nothing! My only motivation is to make sure nobody else dies." She pants, the outburst only exhausting her further. "You can grieve your parents. But your father," she spits the word out, "deserved the Void." She turns and stalks away, leaving Thrush behind, seething.


	2. Nursery Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother tells her children a story.

Generations ago, two kits were born. Both with odd pelts. One was grey and black, almost split down the middle with two splotches that looked like what her former kittypet mother called a heart. And the other was honey gold and pure white, very much like her sister. They were named Broken and Split respectively. 

 

Now, at first these two cats seemed wonderful. Broken was strong and powerful. Able to push boulders twice her size. And Split was gifted with herbs and healing. 

 

One day, a mysterious sickness fell over multiple cats. Which faded just as quickly. Oddly, the current healer at the time, Oak Twig, saw the illness was herb related, but couldn't figure out why. Until after the two got their full names, Broken Heart and Split Sky. The Shaper Deputy grew ill and died and Broken Heart became deputy. The same illness. Then the leader died, loosing his last three lives under Split's care.

 

As leader Broken Heart tried to remove the Provider's leader role, saying only one leader and deputy was needed. Oak became ill and barely saved himself. Realizing Split was behind the deaths and illnesses. He cornered her with deathflower and she told him about their plans to take over and rule the clan, spreading a new Empire. Split was executed for her crimes of five murders, six illnesses, and treason. Broken Heart, in her attempts to escape killed her deputy before dying herself. 

She left behind two sons, one who was a twopelt like her, spotted and tabby she named Ravine Thorn, tried to follow in her footsteps, but failed.

 

Want to know and interesting thing my dear Icicle and Tundra? Broken Heart's descendent has finally made it back to leadership. Because Ravine's grandkit Bouncing Pebble was Lily's father. And her kit Kite Dhalia is Shaper Deputy, who is also a twopelt.


End file.
